Cozy Glow
Description Cozy Glow is a female pink earth filly, with a light-blue mane with pink bows, that initially appears as side character in MLP:FiM, but then as main antagonist in the season 8 finale, "School's Raze - Part 1 and 2", in which Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates the Mane 6 into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer and steals her magic and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria, to become the Empress of Friendship; but her plans are ruined and she's defeated by the Students 6. In season 9, she makes her return, along with other villains, brought thanks to Grogar to take revenge for a good time of the Mane 6. When first introduced, Cozy portrays herself as sweet, cute, innocent, and naive. As a student of the School of Friendship, she often displays a fear of failing class and being expelled. However, this is later revealed to be a front for Cozy's true nature as a schemer and manipulator, hungry for the power to seize Equestria. Cozy discovers that there's a very powerful kind of magic in the world of mercenaries, and decides to focus in there, earning everyone's love and confidence to achieve her goal, but not before locking up, with the stolen magic of Starlight Glimmer, by Mane 6 to Tartarus, to avoid ruining her plans. But Twilight, in one last attempt, uses the magic she has left so that one of them is teleported with new ''mysterious powers to that world to try, together with the mercenaries, to stop Cozy!'' Passive Once the round starts, there will be a 50 second timer, after which the last player that died respawns as one of the Mane 6 - a Hero. Each Hero has more health than a normal mercenary, and a special Rage ability that can be activated once their Rage meter reaches 100%, which they charge by dealing damage and use by pressing their Call Medic key. After the hero dies, the timer will start again, and once it ends, a hero will be spawned once again. There can be only one hero alive at a time. Applejack * Soldier * has Fists (234 damage) * 1000 HP, 300HU/s, has to deal 2400 damage to get 100% Rage * Fortify - Rage grants Applejack and her teammates 80,5% damage resistance for 6 seconds. Fluttershy * Medic * has a Crusader's Crossbow (51-101 damage) and a Kritzkrieg * 600 HP, 320HU/s, has to deal 600 damage to get 100% rage * Mending - Rage grants Fluttershy's teammates rapid health regeneration for 6 seconds. Pinkie Pie * Soldier * has a Candy Cane (224 damage) * 800 HP, 360HU/s, has to deal 800 damage to get 100% rage * Pumped - Rage grants Pinkie and her teammates minicrits for 6 seconds. * drops a small health kit on hit Rainbow Dash * Scout * has a Kukri (88 damage) * 700 HP, 400HU/s, has to deal 600 damage to get 100% rage * Tailwind - Rage grants Rainbow Dash and her teammates a speed boost for 6 seconds. * can double jump Rarity * Soldier * has Fists (156 damage) * 800 HP, 377HU/s, has to deal 600 damage to get 100% rage * Shroud - Rage grants Rarity and her teammates invisibility for 6 seconds, the invisibility ends on attack. Twilight Sparkle * Soldier * has a Pomson 6000 (72-32 damage) * 800 HP, 331HU/s, has to deal 600 damage to get 100% rage * Megablast - Rage makes Twilight Sparkle taunt, during which a Cow Mangler charged shot is fired. Twilight is invulnerable during the taunt. Which Hero is the player respawned as is random, and one hero can spawn multiple times in the same round. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Cozy Glow shoots out a bolt of energy that does moderate damage, enemies that survive the damage are converted to BLU team for 15 seconds. After the duration ends, they are converted back to RED, and take (350 - damage they done while they were on BLU) damage. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Cozy Glow Heroes Applejack Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Twilight Sparkle Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Cozy Glow Battling against Cozy Glow Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/IrzjCwHbwF0 A Hat in Time OST - 55 Your Contract Has Expired] [https://youtu.be/FWrnL9TksyM?t=102 The Friendship Festival Crisis (Ultimate Princess Dark Matter Boss Theme)] Quotes "I'm Cozy Glow, Professor Sparkle's friendship assistant. Welcome to our school!" - Intro "Oh, golly, yes!" - Super Jump "Hey, neighbor. Wanna be friends?" - Rage "I TRIED BEING NICE!" - Killing Spree Laugh - Killing Spree "BACK OFF!" - Backstabbed "It's just so impressive how you keep trying to understand friendship, even though it isn't in your nature." - Last Man Standing "You've ruined everything! Now Twilight and her ridiculous friends can escape from Tartarus!" - Defeat "With Twilight and her lackeys out of my way, all of Equestria will bow to ME! The future Empress of Friendship!" Laugh - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses